


and i choose you

by lonelyghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Mentioned Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world has narrowed down to the streak of green and red doing laps in the sky.</p><p>[jeangreiy asked 'things you said when we were on top of the world + Luna pairing of your choice'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by jeangreiy- go check them out!
> 
> This was crossposted on my tumblr [here](http://faeriesluna.tumblr.com/post/145285088037/things-you-said-when-we-were-on-top-of-the-world).

If a Muggle nuclear bomb detonated right above her head, Luna would not be able to hear it. 

The stadium’s packed, full of hundreds of thousands of cheering fans, and normally this would be enough to overstimulate her or at least trigger a dissociative episode- it’s the reason that she avoids these events when Ginny’s not the one playing- but for once in her life, she doesn’t care or even notice. 

The world has narrowed down to the streak of green and red currently doing laps around the stadium and the announcer’s voice shouting out the score. Somewhere, distantly, she is aware of Harry cheering wildly next to her, and Ron yelling incoherent praise, and of Hermione’s clapping, but it hardly registers. There are tears rolling down her face, blurring her eyes, and her hands hurt from clapping. 

In the air, Ginny brakes and swoops down to the box where she stands, still in shock. She dismounts, grinning wide enough to stretch her reddened mouth, and Luna can feel her heartbeat through her chest. Absently, as if from a mile away, she thinks, _is it beating out ‘I love you’ in Morse code_?

She would not be surprised.

Ginny takes one step forward, then another, and then Luna covers the rest of the distance between them in a single second, pulling Ginny into the deepest hug that Luna has ever given in her life. 

Ginny’s body is cold, but her laugh, wet and joyous, is warm. Luna presses closer to her, squeezing- she does not think she has ever wanted to be so close to a person before. It’s a heady feeling, blooming in her chest, and Luna wishes she could bottle it up and take a draught for every night that her brain betrays her. 

When they finally separate, Luna pulls back to stare into Ginny’s eyes. “You performed magnificently, Ginny.”

“Thanks, love,” Ginny replies, her smile soft and bright as sunshine, and Luna has never loved her more, never loved any other being more, not like this. 

Her mother had once told her that love lives in the spine, and in the back of your neck, and in your chest, and in every bone and muscle and fold of skin. At the time Luna hadn’t understood, being only seven. 

Later, she thought maybe it was like the way Nargles were. You get used to things- good and bad- after a while. Love is an everyday thing- easy as breathing, something you got used to over time. Love is something you wear, like a second skin. 

And maybe sometimes it was. It was just a different kind of love, the soft Sunday mornings that Luna treasures so dearly. But sometimes, all of it is set off by a single thing- love is also living drenched in gasoline, and sometimes, the person you love lights it all on fire. You burn with love. 

Luna’s body trembles, a shiver down her spine, and her breath hitches when she whispers softly, “May I kiss you?”

Ginny startles, nose crinkling up. “You- you want to kiss me? In front of everyone? Not that I don’t want to it’s just- I thought you said you wanted to keep this a secret for a while, not come out on international television.”

“I changed my mind,” Luna says softly, voice light.

“Luna,” Ginny says, brow furrowing, “the whole world is watching.”

“I don’t care about the world, Ginny,” Luna says, and brings her mouth so close to Ginny’s that she can hear her heartbeat, breath on her mouth, and she says, “I care about you.”

Ginny reaches up on the tips of her toes and kisses her. 

Her mouth is so, so warm. 

When the cameras start going off in flashes of bright white light and the noise intensifies by a factor of ten, Luna doesn’t care about that either. She just holds on tighter to Ginny’s shirt, closes her eyes, and breathes. 

**Author's Note:**

> flail with me on tumblr about these two lesbian nerds @faeriesluna


End file.
